fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Only you
Title: Only you (Anata Shika Inai) Opening theme: Itooshii Hito no Tame Ni Ending theme: Tokimeki no Doukasen }} | | | }} }} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" | あなたしかいない Anata Shika Inai |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#7A254; color:#ffffff;" | Information |- | } | style="width:30%;" Air Date style="width:70%;" } | }} |- | } | style="width:30%;" Arc style="width:70%;" Season 1:Suzaku | }} |- | } | 12 } | }} |- | } | Opening Song Itooshii Hito no Tame Nii | }} |- | } | Ending Song Tokimeki no Doukasen | }} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#7A2524; color:#ffffff; font-size:110%; padding:0.25em; text-align:center;" | Episode Guide |- style="text-align:center; font-size:95%;" valign="top" | style="width:50%;" |'Previous' Priestess of Seiryuu | style="width:50%;" |'Next' For the sake of love |} Miaka then dreams of when she met her best friend, Yui, their friendship, how they always stuck up for each other, how they once fought, how happy they were. When she wakes, she finds herself and Tamahome in a room at Taiitsukun's palace atop at Mt. Taikyoku with their wounds completely healed. Chichiri, Taiitsukun, and Nyan-Nyan enter the room and Miaka says she must go back to inquire about what happened to Yui. Taiitsukun then states that there is a much easier way, and leads them to a gigantic mirror which has a record of what happened to the world especially for Taiitsukun herself. Taiitsukun had the mirror show them what happened three months earlier, and Miaka can only watch in shock as Yui is chased through a slum village in the rival kingdom, Kutou, by three men who catch her, pin her down, and rip off her clothes. Tamahome closes his eyes, and Chichiri gives a pitiful face as Yui is raped before them. Unable to watch any longer, Miaka screams at it to stop and shuts herself inside her room, saying that it was all her fault. Taiitsukun then enters and shows Miaka the true importance of the Priestess of Suzaku which makes Miaka leap into action and makes here even more determined to summon Suzaku and grant her wishes, and save the world, As people were talking about the upcoming war between Kutou and Konan. She decides that she should relinquish her love for Tamahome because Yui said that she loves him too, and she was going to take him away from her. When they return to Konan, Hotohori hugs Miaka, Nuriko and Miaka see each other again, (''Nuriko, you're gay as ever! Miaka, you're stupid as ever!) ''and Miaka tries to avoid Tamahome as much as she can. Tamahome then wonders at Miaka's strange behavior and goes to her room to confront her. Hotohori catches him there and pulls out his sword, pointing it to Tamahome and demanding Tamahome to explain his acts of violations. Refusing to back down, Tamahome then declares his true love for Miaka. Hotohori then accepts his willingness and determination to face down his own country's emperor for his feelings for Miaka and leaves them alone despite his own unrequited feelings. Category:Anime Category:Content Category:List of Episodes Category:Manga Category:Episode Category:Media Category:Fushigi Yuugi